Rise of the Sith
by snakeboy33
Summary: Set before the Clone Wars, it tells the story of the Jedi Order and one of the most powerful Sith Lords ever. PLEASE REVIEW it is actually quite good.
1. Introduction

Rise of The Sith

**Rise of The Sith**

**Introduction**

**(Note: I do not own Star Wars, and this page is here to give the reader an introduction to the new characters)**

Jedi Master Norina: A human female and member of the Jedi Counsel, she was born on an Outer Rim territory known as Miron, as a slave girl. Miron is a mountainous planet inhabited by a tiger-like race called the Mironans. Both Norina and her mother were slaves of the Duke of Miron's capital city, So'Kata who was also the right-hand man to the king of all Miron. Norina's father was enrolled in the military and died in battle. And her mother was taken from Norina when she was only ten years old. Norina slaved for the Duke until Mace Windu discovered her alongside the Supreme Chancellor at that time. After consulting So'Kata, Windu took her to the Jedi counsel, where Norina's training began (after some debate) as his apprentice. Norina proved to be a very skilled Jedi and became a Knight at age eighteen, and a Master at age twenty-five. She soon took up her own apprentice and then accepted into the Jedi Counsel alongside Mace Windu. Norina became a very skilled warrior and returned to Miron later to free her mother from the slavery of the So'Kata. Norina was forced to participate in a gladiator fight where if she won her mother would be freed. When she was victorious, her mother came with her to Coruscant where Norina's mother became an advisor to the senator of Miron.

Darth Krekan: A male Anorien from the planet of Anor, he was born as the son of one of the high generals and advisor of the ruler of Anor. Anor is a lush tropical planet with incredible beauty, but with a terrible flaw. The atmosphere of Anor was highly unstable and could lose a lot of oxygen fast at any random time. It also held a wide variety of large atmospheric creatures. The inhabitants of Anor have adapted to this by either being able to hold their breath for a long time. Or in the case of some of them, like the Anoriens, they have developed something else. Anoriens evolved from a group of atmospheric reptiles and they still retain some traits. They have a tell tale lizard-like head which is long, narrow, and triangular. They have large snake-like eyes which are very powerful. They have large reptilian mouths with notable teeth sticking out, and in their mouth is a very long and very strong tongue capable of sending a human flying. They have sharp claws on their hands and due to their ancestry have tiny (they are hard to notice) flaps of skin in between their fingers, remnants of their wings. They also have four toed feet and scaly red skin. An Anoriens most notable trait is their two large air sacs on the sides of their heads which allow them to survive without oxygen. Krekan was becoming close to being a man (about seventeen) at the time when Anor was being taken over by a group of Amazon like humans ruled by Queen Zirna. Krekan and his father were taken as servants to Zirna and his mother was taken to Zirna's four year old son Kora (which translated into pretty). Wanting a daughter Zirna had her maids dress him like a girl, they put feminine features on him using technology, forced him to wear a long haired wig, and put him dresses. Krekan was disgusted at this and longed for revenge. His father encouraged him to remain low, but when he was killed for stepping on the grass of the palace Krekan became far beyond enraged. Sensing his anger Darth Sidious approached Krekan and began to teach him the ways of the Dark Side of the Force. After finishing his training Darth Krekan led a rebellion against the Anoriens cruel leaders, and Anor was claimed as theirs once again. Krekan then took up Kora as his apprentice, and became one of the most powerful and notorious Sith Lords ever. Krekan would also take up many pets ranging from Acklays to Sando Aqua Monsters.


	2. Two Council Meetings

Ch 2

**Ch 2**

**Two Council Meetings**

_Jedi Temple Council_

"The Anoriens are becoming too unpredictable," Jedi Master Norina," we should send council members to watch them."

"How are the unpredictable?" asked Master Kloon.

"They have rebelled against their rulers, and there rumors on how they are now beginning to create a grand army," Norina answered.

"Long time enemies, Miron and Anor have been," Master Yoda said," only what you want to see you see. Not a concern Anor should be."

"Master Yoda is right, sending unexpected Jedi to Anor, could cause a disturbance in the senate," Master Windu said.

Norina sighed. "Very well, but I will continue to watch them myself one way or another," she compromised.

Yoda nodded to this. "Now, converse about the issue of the Sith we must," he said.

"Qui-Gon's death was an attempt to get him and me out of the way," Master Obi-Wan said.

"The mysterious lord was probably after the queen," said Shaak Ti.

"The remaining Sith is still at large, he will train another, and he will try it again," said Master Windu.

"And when he does?" questioned Master Norina.

"We will have to protect the queen, if the treaty is signed then Naboo could be placed in danger," said Master Secura.

"Strengthening the storm of the Dark Side is, careful we all must be," said Yoda.

_The Anorien Throne Room_

Two tall Anoriens walked into the room, up to a large throne, and they knelt. "My lord," said one of them. "Yes major," said High Warlord Sorano, ruler of Anor. "One of the generals has proposed a council meeting," said the Major. Suddenly a siren rang out, it was the signal that Anor's atmosphere was about to lose oxygen. Warlord Sorano, Major Oro, and Colonel Noran (the second Anorien) inflated their air sacs with oxygen, and then just like that, all the oxygen in the atmosphere was gone.

"You were saying major," said Sorano as if nothing had happened.

"I just said it my lord, one of the High Generals proposed a meeting," said Oro.

"Which general?" Sorano asked.

"We are not sure, we just were told by a commander," said Noran.

"Well I accept," said Sorano as he stood up in a military pose," the meeting will be immediately."

"Yes my lord," the two military figures said together, and with a bow they exited.

_The Anorien War Room_

"I officially call this meeting to order," said Sorano as he stood up," now state your name and your position."

"Garo Summar, head of the military weapon factories," the first Anorien said. After he finished, the siren that said that the oxygen was back, and the Anoriens deflated their air sacs.

"Briren Guner, chief of the battleship factories," the second Anorien said.

"Karzo Ozar, Third High General," the third said.

"Riron Loro, Second High General," the first high general.

The final Anorien stood up, strapped to his belt was lightsaber. "Krekan Maro, First High General," the Sith lord said.

"And our liberator," said the ruler of Anor with a smile, he then stood up straight," now the one who called forth the meeting rise and state the purpose."

Krekan stood up. "I called this meeting because of Mironan's, but I will let my apprentice speak the truth, Kora come."

A five foot tall and slender girl entered the room. But it was not a girl; Kora played with his wig nervously and held his dress down, his eyes shifted to the Anoriens, some of them had not gotten over what his mother had done to their people. Krekan's Sith apprentice said," thank you master, now what I will tell you is the Miron's senator requested permission to invade our planet legal." Anoriens gasped at this.

Garo stood up. "The senate will never approve, our senator will protest," he said, and then turned to Kora and his pupils began to narrow," and how do you know this?" Kora backed up; Krekan gave Garo a look and put his hand and Kora's shoulder.

"My… my mother told me," he answered shakily.

"There you have it," hissed Krekan at Garo," now sit down." Garo knew not to mess with a Sith, so he did sit down.

Sorano sighed. "Garo, I told you, young Kora was a mistreated youth, you cannot judge him by the blood that runs in his veins," he said calmly. Krekan looked down at Kora, and Kora looked up to his master. Krekan was surprised with how much Kora looked like a girl, he even had feminine facial features, and they were supposedly permanent, and even the wig was attached to his head.

"This brings the meeting to a close," said Lord Sorano, and then with an Anorien salute, returned by the other Anoriens, he exited.

"Kora, follow me," said Krekan.

"Yes Master Krekan," Kora said.

He followed Krekan into his master's house. Krekan activated a hologram, and an image of Lord Sidious appeared.

"Kora has successfully informed the council about the Mironan's treachery," he told his own master.

"Very good," said Sidious," once you and Miron are at war, the Jedi will be forced out of the temple and will be vunerable."


End file.
